Omnipotence
Summary Omnipotence/Omnipotents: Sometimes called "Unlimited Power", Omnipotence is a term used to describe a group of characters that can literally do anything as they are considered the be-all and end-all of characters and most of the time, God. They are the strongest beings in their respective omniverses and there is nothing above them. There is usually only one omnipotent in an omniverse. Most omnipotents are Omniscient and Omnipresent. Questionable Omnipotence/Omnipotents: Questionable Omnipotents are characters who are debatebly Omnipotent or not Omnipotent. It is either they lack feats, there are situations that make it debateble whether they are Omnipotent or not, or they are just hinted to be Omnipotent. Near-Omnipotence/Omnipotents: Sometimes called "Nigh-Omnipotence", Near-Omnipotents is a term used for characters that can do almost anything. They are usually universal reality warpers but sometimes they are multiversal or even omniversal. Fake-Omnipotence/Omnipotents: A Fake-Omnipotent is a character that is called Omnipotent or Nearly Omnipotent however, in reality, they are not Omnipotent or even near it. It is often used to troll and/or make there favorite character sound more impressive than they really are. These people are generally ignored/laughed at. 'List of Confirmed Omnipotents' *Man of Miracles (Image Comics) *The Presence (DC Comics) *The-One-Above-All (Marvel) 'List of Questionable Omnipotents' -Akasha/Akashic Records (Nasuverse) -Almighty Deity (Godzilla) -Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) -Pre-Retcon Beyonder (Marvel) -Bedlam Spirits (Star Wars) -Elaine Belloc (DC Comics/Vertigo) -Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea (The Chronicles of Narnia) -Eru lluvatar (Lord of the Rings) -Gan (The Dark Tower) -God (Digimon) -Kami (Bastard!!) -Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) -Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) -One Being (Mortal Kombat) -The Road Runner (Looney Tunes) -Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) -This Force/Gentle Pull (Mario Bros) -The Brothers Ying and Yang (Amalgam Comics) -The Creator (The Wheel of Time) -The King of All Cosmos (Katamari Damacy) -The Primal Monitor (DC Comics) -The Source (DC Comics) -The One (Transformers) -The Quiet (Ilium/Olympos) -Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) -Ultraman King (Ultraman) 'List of Near-Omnipotents' -Alien X (Ben 10) -Angelic Spawn (Image Comics) -Apollo (Saint Seiya) -Arceus (Pokemon) -Archangels (Supernatural) -Bat-Mite (DC Comics) -Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) -Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) -The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!) -The Creater God of Light: Horakhty (Yu-Gi-Oh) -The Counter-Actor (Tenchi Muyo!) -The Ds (Tenchi Muyo!) -Death (Supernatural) -Death (Marvel) -Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary) -Pheonix (Marvel) -The Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) -Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) -Emperor Joker (DC) -Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) -The Great Evil Beast (DC Comics/Vertigo) -Haruka Kaminogi (Noein) -Enerjak (Sonic The Hedgehog) -The Living Tribunal (Marvel) -Lucifer Morningstar (DC/Vertigo) -Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel) -Michael Demiurgos (DC/Vertigo) -Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) -The Naked God (The Night's Dawn Trilogy) -Pre-Retcon Molecule Man (Marvel) -Primus (Transformers) -The Spectre (DC Comics) -Solar (Valiant) -Thought Armor (DC Comics) -Trenia (Nipponverse) -U-DO (Xenosaga) -Unicron (Transformers) -Wave of Existence (Xenogears) -The Void (Final Fantasy) -YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) -Zeedmilleniummon (Digimon) 'List of Fake-Omnipotents' -Alucard (Hellsing) -Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) -Asura (Asura's Wrath) -Bhunivelze (Final Fantasy) -Battra (Monster Island Buddies) -Brain Guy/The Observers (Mystery Science Theater 3000) -Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) -Dante (Devil May Cry) -Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) -Discord (My Little Pony) -Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics/Watchmen) -Goku (Dragon Ball) (*Full Retard Wanking*) -Hao Asakura (Shaman King) -Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) -Kratos (God of War) -Madara Uchiha (Naruto) -Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) -Naruto (Naruto) -Odin (Marvel) -Pain (Naruto) -Q (Star Trek) -Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) -Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) -Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) -Shenron & Porunga (Dragon Ball) -Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) -Superman Prime (One Million) (DC Comics) -Anyone from the Twilight series >_>; -Yuri Lowell (Tales Series) Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Content Category:Omnipotent